Rainy Days
by dr100
Summary: "There are dark days to come," said the Doctor, darkly.  "The rising tension in your voice doesn't spark much confidence…" The Doctor paused, considering.  "I've no confidence left," he said. Set Between 'Day of the Moon' & 'The Curse of the Black Spot'.
1. Chapter 1: An Emptied out Village

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Seven: Rainy Days ****

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter One: An Emptied out Village**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"What are we to do then?" asked Rory. "We can't simply return to our everyday lives." He turned to the Doctor. "You," he said, - "Have lost a TARDIS, a home,"<p>

"I can stay with you, kip on the sofa, make dinner, lunch, brunch, anything you like," replied the Doctor, happily.

"You," Rory continued, turning to Amy, - "Cost us a hell of a lot of time and effort, and emotion, if you didn't but know," he said, hugging Amy again.

"Are you alright?" she asked, suddenly, being picked up by her husband. "You're acting so weird."

"Thanks," said Rory, putting her down. "And then there's you two," he said, turning to River Song and Jack Harkness.

"Hey, what about us?" asked Jack.

"Two very out of space personas, who won't survive a single day in Leadworth…" Rory answered him.

"Oh, shut up Rory," the Doctor cut in. "We, you, and they will be fine. We can all remain under one roof, stay out of trouble.

Rory was going to cut in, but the Doctor hushed him. He put a single finger to his lips, and whispered the words - 'thank you.'

On their way to Rory and Amy's, discussions concerning that of their previous adventure were being brought up and analysed, by that of Amy.

The Doctor had told her to - "Forget it Pond, there's nothing we can do now!" - but Amy wasn't the sort of gal to let things go.

"What exactly happened?" she asked them.

The Doctor turned to Jack and Rory, but strangely not to River.

River dragged a little, and Amy slowed down to talk with her.

"You, well, were drifting back in time, in the vortex, having witnessed something horrid, something completely terrifying!"

"What was it?" asked Amy.

"It liked to be referred to as the Silence, but…"

"Yeah, it's beginning to come back to me, so well now."

"How long have you known Rory?"

The change of topic was somewhat startling.

"Since my childhood," she replied. "School chums and then into my young adult years…"

"Come on," said River. "Let's catch up with the others."

River and Amy were a short distance from the others, and they too had been talking.

_"Lovers of gossip,"_ enthused the Doctor.

"What?"

Rory hadn't been present in the TARDIS at the time of River and his discussion.

"They're having a conversation they supposedly had in the past, which is why they're back there talking now."

"I see," said Rory, trying to get his head around the thought.

"Do you live in a big house?" asked Jack.

"Oh, reasonably big," said the Doctor, speaking for Rory. "So many rooms that when I first visited, went unnoticed. Imagine it Jack, something as clever as a perception filter capable of twisting what any human can't see, making it invisible."

Soon, all five of them reached the house, and Rory unlocked the front door.

"Wipe your feet please," he said, coolly.

"Yes, yes, Rory," fussed the Doctor.

One by one, they did as they were told, and then together as one crew of the amazing TARDIS, entered the lounge quarters.

"What's for dinner?" asked Jack.

Rory turned and scowled at him.

"What's the time," is more the correct question at this moment in time.

The Doctor crept over towards Rory's grandfather clock, that at present, should have been chiming. It was 12.00pm, - Midday, and nothing.

"What's going on?" muttered the Doctor.

"Pardon?" Rory cut in, similarly interested in why he, Jack, and the others were so keen on fussing.

"Oh it's nothing as such," the Doctor lied. "Tell me, Rory," he continued. "Does time stand still in Leadworth, or is that your grandfather clock is broken?"

"Oh that," he said, in a terribly droning voice. "It's so old now, so useless, it hasn't worked in ages, has it Amy?"

"Huh?" she said, a second later, having misheard her hubby. "Yeah," she offered, not sure what he was going on about.

"Lovers of gossip," said the Doctor, in River's general direction. "Anyway, that's good," replied the Doctor. "Very, very good. Now we know, and I know all is well…"

"Except the rain," said Jack, monitoring readings on his vortex manipulator.

"Yes," said the Doctor, - "The rain is something to worry about. It was raining when we arrived here. Just us, nobody else wandering the outside world. Why is that Rory?"

The Doctor was slouched in a chair by the window, back to the rain, but he heard it tap the window behind him. Jack was seated cross-legged on a sofa seated by a plant, his right side to the rain, his left to Amy, who was talking in whispers with River.

"I don't know?" said Rory, standing over the Doctor, completely puzzled. "Perhaps the residents have all gone on holiday?"

"No," said the Doctor. "That's not true, is it. The truth is, this is a small village, but the rain, is constant…"

"You're right Doctor," said Jack. "The readings say the same."

"It's the rain alright," said the Doctor. "We'll sit and wait, pass the time, give or take around three hours, and see what the rain does next…"

"The rain is just the rain though!" stated Rory. "What do you think it's capable of?"

"Well for one, there aren't any residents left in Leadworth. Two, no signs of any life, no birds, no bees, no post."

"How strange," said Rory, checking for the post in the hall. There was none.

"You see Rory, we've been dumped here by the Silence. For all we know, this isn't even Leadworth."

"And the rain?"

"Who knows, perhaps a side effect? You see Rory…" and now Amy and River turned to hear what the Doctor had to say. "A world can easily be created, but it has to have a weakness, or a weak spot. It can't exist entirely in its own warped perfection. It has to have a leak, some form of terror, a danger. Otherwise, if I'm wrong, Leadworth has seen devastation beyond anything I've ever delved into, and there are darker days to come…"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Suffering the Rain

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Seven: Rainy Days ****

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Two: Suffering the Rain**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>The first TARDIS trio sat around an oval shaped table, all with a tiny statue of something as well as a dice. On the table was a game, - monopoly. In the kitchen, Jack was hard at work cooking a meal he'd read about in a book. It had been a long time since he had picked up a book. River Song, Jack's honey, was preparing an afters for them. Strawberries, blueberries, apples, oranges, and pears were all set out about her, as she worked at the chopping board.<p>

There was a cosy atmosphere in the Pond's house. But beyond the shutters they had all drawn to keep that of the thunder and lightning out, was something terribly petrifying. So while Leadworth suffered, those indoors enjoyed what there was to be had. Their own company, and it had been ages since they enjoyed just that.

The Silence had taken the TARDIS. So far, the Doctor seemed to be doing okay without it. River sensed he had been through far worse, without a TARDIS. He had in fact told her so, of his third incarnation 'having to make do'. She sighed. "The old ship was a bungle of laughs, eh?" she said, to Jack.

"Hmm," he answered, slicing some bread and buttering it with a knife. "Won't be the same," he replied.

"Not having it around?" she asked.

"No," said Jack. "The Doctor."

He was right. River peered through the side door to the lounge. The Doctor was chuckling away without a care in the world. He was winning at monopoly.

"Hmm," she agreed.

"So, the rain," said Rory, in all but a mutter. He noticed how much fun the Doctor was having. He didn't want to spoil the laughter to be had.

"Yeah," the Doctor muttered back.

"It's turned to thunder and lightning," said Rory, aloud. "We've been playing this now for over three hours."

"Are you bored?" the Doctor asked him.

"A little," Rory answered truthfully. "The world outside worries me, Leadworth is usually bright and sunny, and occasionally snowy, so why the sudden change?"

The Doctor leant back in his chair.

"I tried explaining a while ago," he said. "But I think I may have been wrong, to assume this was a fantasy. It all seems so real. How do you push a fantasy to the extreme? We've pushed and pushed, the test of a game being so powerful we've laughed and talked, and shared good times, and nothing!"

Amy looked up from the board game.

"You mean to say all we've talked about, all we've laughed at was just a test to you?"

"Sort of, well… yes, you see, a reality is only certain when the boundaries of time aren't all _wibbly wobbly timey wimey…_"

"Meaning?" Rory asked him.

"Frayed at the edges," he said. "So now we eat, then we search…"

"Eat what? Search where?" yelped Amy, not knowing which was more appetising, however a search in the storm outside was less her cup of tea.

"I don't know," was the Doctor's puzzling answer.

The rain poured down beyond the sealed windows, the drawn shutters, and now the curtains. The lightning was just too menacing, it scared the hell out of Amy and River, not to mention Jack Harkness, hard at work with the meat in the kitchen.

Soon, Jack served his meal to them, and it was wonderful. Spaghetti Bolognaise.

"Tasty sweetie, but could do with a little seasoning," enthused River.

"I agree," said Jack. "Your cupboards are empty Rory!"

"Oh thanks for that, Captain!" moaned Rory.

"Well its your kitchen," said Jack, in response to his moaning.

Then, there was a knock at the door. The talk between them all fell silent. The all turned their heads in the direction of the Doctor. He too was petrified.

"Well don't look at me," he told them. "Who can it be?"

Jack fetched his revolver from his belt. He got up, and made for the door. River too reached for her pistol, and the Doctor made an effort to answer the door ahead of them.

"Who's there?" he called out, to whoever it was outside.

"Help me please, it's coming to get me, it's out here with me, it's at my feet now, it's GOT ME!"

"Quickly!" shrieked the Doctor, now Jack and River were at his side, guns at the ready, to help pull the door back, while the rain and wind persisted stronger, mightier, and the creature while on the loose was nearing them.

The door was open, and on the doorstep a young man, aged around his early 20's. He was gasping for breath. He kept looking back, as Jack dragged him inside. River held her gun up to shield the Doctor from what was lingering beyond the porch. Nothing.

The Doctor took a step outside.

**"NO DON'T!"** shrieked the man, they'd settled into a couch beside Amy and Rory.

The Doctor was hurried back into the warmth by River Song.

**"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?"** shouted River, as well as the Doctor.

"You can't wander Leadworth any more, not as long as it continues to rain. They like it when it rains, the control the rain, the rain is theirs, it is…" and suddenly he stopped, mouth shut, his eyes closed.

River had given him a sedative.

"To put his mind at rest," she said. "He's terrified of something in the rain, we know that much…"

"But he was onto something. I don't know what, but he was definitely going to tell us something!"

"Well he still can. He can tell us after he's had his rest, and we've finished eating our dinner!"

Amy and Rory were still eating theirs, and Jack and River were returning to the table also.

"If it's not too late by the time he wakes up… certainly, River!" the Doctor grunted.

Out in the rain, something lurked the corner houses, the shops too, and as it passed the Pond's residence, it looked in through the windows. It had goggle-eyes, able to see through any material it was presented with, and it saw the Doctor, and licked its lips.

_**"A Time Lord…"**_ it hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Well in the deep

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Seven: Rainy Days ****

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Three: Well in the deep**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>The young lad was recovering from what had been thrust into him. As he tried to focus, he saw the party of men and women at a table some feet from him. "I… I…" he stammered.<p>

"Take it easy, Mr…?" Jack asked him from across the table.

"Mr Fellows, I work in the butchers in the town square. Where are my brothers? I was running alongside them, to seek shelter."

"You were the only man on the doorstep," said Jack.

"Then they're dead," he said.

"What's your first name?" asked the Doctor.

"Andrew," answered Mr Fellows.

"Sorry, Andrew," said the Doctor. "This situation, how long has it lasted? We thought we were the only ones…"

"No, no, you're not. There's Tina and Joey in the tent down the Pond Avenue."

"Okay, so this is the real world," said the Doctor.

"The real world man? What are you on about?"

"Nothing," said the Doctor. "Nothing at all!"

"So, what was it you saw?" asked River. "My friend suggested you were ready to tell us something?"

"I can't really remember," said Andrew.

The Doctor turned in anger towards River.

"What can you remember?" she pleaded with him.

"Running," he answered. "From something that did this to me…" and he turned his back towards his new found friends, pulling up his shirt to reveal his bare back, bloody, with tears into his very flesh.

"Oh my…" choked Amy, shocked to discover the man's wounds.

"It did that to you?" asked the Doctor.

"No question about it," said Andrew.

"And your brothers? Would it have done that to them?"

"I… don't know," said Andrew.

"Why?"

"It narrows it down, if so!" the Doctor informed him.

"To what?" each of his companions asked him at once.

_"Something…"_ he said.

Suddenly, dark fell in the lounge room, the lights blinking out for the night, and not out of choice.

"What's going on?" yelled Jack at the top of his voice.

"It's the Dark Lords," explained Andrew. "They're after destroying Leadworth…"

**"WHAT FOR?"** responded the Doctor with rage.

"You tell me, you're the so called Lord of time…" shrieked Andrew.

Suddenly, the Doctor went cold. He couldn't see Andrew but he guessed he had turned.

"Sorry," came his petrified response. "I… I didn't mean to say what I said. I… don't even remember thinking it, let alone saying it!"

"Which means we're being watched, monitored somehow. There are dark forces at work!"

"It's telling," said Rory. "This is my house!" he yelled.

"Rory, hush," said River. "You don't upset the Gods, they bring terror beyond reasoning, let alone imagination!"

"The Gods? Like, really? **IN MY HOUSE?"**

"Amy, be quiet!" the Doctor yelled at her. "Everybody be very quiet."

Suddenly, there was only silence.

Then Andrew continued to talk. Jack grabbed his weapon, as did River.

**"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"** demanded Jack.

Suddenly Andrew's eyes shone a bright shade of blue, which concluded Andrew wasn't himself.

_"A sleeper agent?"_ thought the Doctor._ "Perhaps…"_ he thought on.

**"Don't shoot!"** Andrew screamed.

_**"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…"**_ cackled Andrew, just as Jack was ready to pull the trigger when the Doctor shouted ' **"JACK, NO!"**

_"But_ _Doctor…"_ said Jack, not sure he should.

**"He's being used. If we kill him, we lose valuable information. Leave him be. Everyone, sit down, and shut up. Let Andrew Fellows, the Butcher from the town square do the talking."**

_**"Good Doctor,"**_ mocked Andrew blue eyes Fellows. _**"You will hear our demands, or suffer in your own home, and the Ponds themselves will die first!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Dying to mutate

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Seven: Rainy Days ****

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Four: Dying to mutate**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>Andrew Fellows was a dead man talking, his mind was under the control of the 'so called Gods', and was seated in a chair discussing terms with the Doctor and his companions. His eyes were bright blue, that shone wildly in the darkness, the only things visible in the room occupied by the TARDIS crew and the secret villain.<p>

From beyond the Ponds home, there lurked something new, someone trustworthy, but unknown to those indoors. He was at the front door for a time, following the man they dragged inside, and he snarled because he knew the truth.

He wore a kind of unusual hat, like the kind you'd find a sheriff wearing in a desert somewhere, and he carried a rifle. He was, for the second time, at the window, squinting to get a better look, with there being one tiny gap between the curtains.

_"Can it be done?"_ he muttered, holding up his gun, and quickly pulling the trigger. The bullet shattered the glass, ramming Andrew Fellows, plunging in his heart, him spewing blue blood as he staggered from his chair and on to his front.

"What the…-?" cried Amy, charging towards the shattered window, and pulling back the curtains. "Who are you?" she shrieked.

"A _friend_," answered the man, his skin blotchy with terrible flesh wounds.

"Amy," said the Doctor, leading her from the window back into the lounge, as the man pulled himself through the window inside. "You shouldn't have gone to the window."

"Why not?" she asked him.

The Doctor snarled.

"I don't trust _outsiders_. Not anymore."

The Doctor left Amy, wandering over towards the stranger.

"I'm the Doctor, and you are?"

"A _friend_," the man repeated.

"Do you have a name?" the Doctor asked him.

The man held up his weapon, it aimed at the Doctor.

The Doctor turned back to Amy, and frowned. He mimed -_ 'I told you so!'_

Amy rushed over to the man, as the Doctor shoved off.

"Thanks for rescuing us," she thanked him.

"No problem," he said.

His face was masked by a kind of black sock, only from his cheek bones up until his eyes were free and on show.

"Why won't you tell us your name?" asked Amy?

Faced with the clean up of a friend who became a monster, Amy looked back the man, who claimed he was her friend.

"Trust me Ma'am," whispered the man. "It's best you don't know!"

**" And you survived the rain?"** yelled Jack, getting up from behind the table, having noticed the anger in the Doctor.

**"The rain… is not of your concern. You're indoors. I was out there for a while. I'm scarred for life!"**

The man's rage frightened them all.

"Your flesh wounds?" asked River.

"Yes," the man responded, agitatedly. "It's _like_ acid, it burns you, and soon you begin to die."

"Mutate," the Doctor cut in. "You're not dying. Those wounds are mutating you!"

"Mutating into what?" the man bellowed back.

_"Something…"_ muttered the Doctor.

The man stared at him coldly, but said nothing.

Beyond the broken glass that hung in the window frame, the drawn curtains, and broken shutters, there lurked something nasty, something however very clever able to survive out in the rain, and it was waiting for those indoors to step out and embrace what they all feared the most.

_Not the darkness. Not the sense all was coming to a close. Not the new friendship and the man who refused to give his name, but the pitter patter of droplets of the Gods._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Droplets of the Gods

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Seven: Rainy Days ****

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Five: Droplets of the Gods**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"How long have you all been locked up in here for?" asked the nameless newcomer.<p>

"Too long!" Rory informed him. He was tidying up.

"Why don't we pack it in, die today?" enthused the man.

"And become _like_ you?" pondered the Doctor. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

**"Don't!"**

_"Don't what, Sir?"_ shouted the Doctor.

**"Don't underestimate me…"**

"Okay, you saved our lives when it came to Mr Fellows, who fell under the might of the 'Dark Lords'. 'The' dark Lords? They're a myth, a story…"

"Do you doubt the nightmares at present, the darkness, the all consuming chaos surrounding us? You must be ridiculously stupid!"

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, not at all…" answered the Doctor, calmly. "I only doubt our so called friendship…"

Suddenly, the room felt a chill as the door swung open. In the doorway, slouched, and on crooked legs, stood the goggle-eyed monster, its green flesh the mutation of the acid ran, and its eyes, red, bloody. Fluids spilled from its mouth, and it shrugged closer towards the Doctor.

**"WHAT IS IT?"** cried Jack.

"No idea!" said the Doctor, pulling his sonic screwdriver from his trouser pocket.

"No readings either," he added.

_**"I. AM. A. MUTATION!"**_ it roared.

It stamped its feet, and edged closer.

**_"YOU ARE NEW TO LEADWORTH! YOU WILL SHARE IN ITS LOSS!"_**

**"Loss? What are you on about?"** yelled back the Doctor.

**_"LEADWORTH IS DYING, SOON IT WILL CEASE TO EXIST! THE TOWNSFOLK HAVE MUTATED, AND ARE DYING. YOU WILL JOIN US!"_**

More of the creatures piled into the room, through the broken window, and the now battered door.

The Doctor, Jack, River, Amy, Rory, and the stranger were rounded up, and herded towards the door.

"Hang on," said the Doctor, in the grip of one of the creatures. "You risk our lives, and like yours, but why? Why must we die too, if we can save you?"

_"You haven't the power within you!"_ it responded, arrogantly.

"Oh, you don't know the Doctor," Amy responded, backing her friend up.

**"And he can do it!"** Rory cut in. **"I've seen him in his darkest hours. I've seen him die twice! Once with a stone Dalek, and another by an astronaut. You've got to trust us!"**

_**"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE WISH TO TRUST YOU?"**_

"I have this feeling," said the Doctor, darkly. "You were just like us. You suffered when you stepped out into the cold, the rain that splashed upon your face. Now you hate mankind because you think your own species let you down, but it didn't! You were just unfortunate. Now you want revenge, but do you, really?"

The creature paused, and shook its head.

"Then leave us be, please. Trust me, I'm the Doctor. I can save us all! Leadworth, the world, the galaxy. I just need time!"

"I'm afraid Time Lord, time isn't on your side!" said the nameless man who stepped forward, cutting in the conversation between that of the Doctor and the monsters.

"How did you know I was a…"

_"-…Time Lord?"_ the stranger snapped.

He reached for the mask, stripped it from his face, revealing the face, the flesh, of the man the Doctor himself feared the most. Amy gasped in shock, Rory couldn't believe his eyes, River was totally gob smacked, and Jack was disbelieving.

The stranger was the Doctor.

**"HOW?"** the Doctor shrieked.

_"The Dark Lords are responsible, and they will, ultimately…"_ and he paused, before shivering, and whispering, lastly, - _"…-destroy you!"_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Let there be sunshine

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Seven: Rainy Days ****

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Six: Let there be sunshine**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p><em>The monsters stepped out of the room. They were now used to the rain. It only mutated them further, but on the inside they were harmless. They weren't out to harm mankind, as such. Of course, they had been misguided in their attempts to destroy when hoping to mask their fear they had brought their own destruction on themselves, but… ultimately, they were mankind changed, and their trust of the Doctor was in evidence after they had chosen to believe him.<em>

The door was shut but at an angle. The forced entry of the creatures was noticeable.

"Do you trust them to give you your precious time?" asked Amy.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "They do trust me."

"What makes you so sure?" Rory asked him.

"Well, I'm sure we'll get the time to produce this," and from the Doctor's trouser pocket, he plucked a sheet of paper. On it, a rough diagram of a small contraption. It was electronic, and the paper was crumpled, so the Doctor spread the paper out across the table in the lounge room, and his friends gathered around him.

"What is it?" asked River, curious.

"Something I came up with. _Like when the newsreaders read out how sunny it will be one day, how cold it will be the next._ This reads the weather, and grants us a picture of what the satellites are telling us, _like the readings on my sonic screwdriver._ You know the _big bang machine?_ Well, it changes the weather, customary to whatever the scientists who built it instruct. Using _my_ remote thingy, we can change the weather."

**"Brilliant!"** exclaimed Jack.

"Well, we've got to build it first, but yes, it is brilliant isn't it?"

The other Doctor stepped forward with the device in his hands.

"Here," he said, offering up the electronics. "To save you time. I'm not a future, future you, but a future you nonetheless. You are me. This is now yours. Use it, and go to your death."

"Hang on," said the Doctor, taking the device from his other self. "Are you ordering me to die?"

"Yes," said the other Doctor, - "Because you said a world can easily be created, but I was created to force you to die, because you in turn are a weak spot that shouldn't exist in this time zone!"

_Suddenly, the Doctor activated his device, and in an instant, the house shook. On the outside, all was topsy-turvy, as the street beyond shook the monsters to their feet, the roof of the Ponds collapsed in on itself, and the thunder and lightning grew louder and monstrous still. Then, there was a moments pause, a terrifying silence. The rain that continued to fall from that of the skies stopped, and somehow, those who had survived the chaos took it upon themselves to experience that of the sunlight in which came out in the very end._

**"See that!"** said the Doctor.

Amy drew back the curtains. She saw the residents of Leadworth out on the street, happy, and enthusiastic. Then she turned in the direction of the monsters, and felt for them. They were so unhappy, so desperate to return to the most average of society, to remain as undiscovered humans. Normal, but happy. Then she saw the army appear, and leading them away. A tear ran down her cheek.

"What is it?" asked Rory.

"The army are out in force," she moaned.

The Doctor frowned, as he too stared out of the broken window.

"Nothing we can do for them I'm afraid. They will most likely be taken to a secure location, treated, and locked up. And I'm being frank with you Amy because you trust me, right?"

"Yeah, of course I trust you? _**WHY?**_" she snapped back at him.

**"Because according to my other self here…"** and the other Doctor stood with his back to his other self as he spoke of what he had yet to face with. **"I'm going to die when I meet the so called _'dark lords'_, and if I'm right, they will be the next on my list of what next to encounter, and put an end to!"**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Death dawns upon him

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Seven: Rainy Days ****

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Seven: Death dawns upon him**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>Sunlight and happiness. Devastation of the Ponds residence, and others like their own. As the Doctor stared out through, what was now a gap in the house itself, he saw an almost clear street. As Amy had stated before - 'the army were out in force', and they kept civilians well out of the way, while the monsters were led away, and a recognisable figure strolled up.<p>

The Doctor didn't speak, but mouthed the words _- "Brigadier -"_

Rory and Amy assessed the damage the Doctor's device had done to their home. The roof had missed them by some feet, but it was still their home, and the cost of repair they imagined would be pretty damaging also.

River and Jack kissed assuming all was well over, but the Doctor turned to them, and said - "I'm going out!"

And suddenly, all his companions turned towards him, and begged him to 'wait a while'. They weren't completely sure all was well.

"Wait a while, please Doctor," River pleaded with him.

"You don't understand River," said the Doctor, quickly leaving the house, shutting the door quietly after him.

River Song rushed over towards the window, staring out as the Doctor was nearly forced to step aside by a soldier.

"No, sorry, excuse me," interrupted the Doctor. "I just saved you all! Leadworth in fact! I…"

The solider paused, then hushed the Doctor with his gun.

"You say you are responsible, Sir?"

"For _saving you_, yes!" stated the Doctor.

An argument was brewing between the Doctor and the solider, among the civilians of Leadworth, watched by River, Jack, Amy and Rory, and the other Doctor, when somebody else overheard the so called 'time travelling lunatic'.

**"DOCTOR?"**

The voice of a friend.

**"BRIGADIER LETHBRIDGE STEWART!"**

The Brigadier marched over towards the Doctor and the soldier.

"Sergeant, this man is telling the absolute truth, and I warn you…"

The sergeant saluted and quickly moved on.

"How are you, Doctor? Long time!"

"Too long Lethbridge Stewart, too long!"

"So… I do believe you saved this small village, and the military is sincerely grateful, even if some are dubious," and he looked at the sergeant who shifted on to further argue among the rest of the village folk.

"What are you doing here, old chum?" the Doctor asked him.

"Just flown in, actually. I've been all over the country, defeated the Daleks, remember those ridiculous pepper pots we fought back at _Auderly?_ And you…?"

The Doctor nodded, considered his friends question, and answered - "I've two new companions, who come from Leadworth. We return here every now and then. But now…" he trailed off.

"Now?" pondered the Brigadier.

"I'm supposedly going to die, and I mean big, savage death, brought on by a future me, and some terrible creatures monitoring us I'm guessing as we speak. But I'm ready, no fear, and…"

_**"And you're here, Doctor, to die!"**_

_Darkness, and a single voice, that muted that of the Brigadier._

The Brigadier was left disheartened with fear the Doctor was going to his ultimate death.

Left shouting in the streets of Leadworth - **"DOCTOR?** - Jack and River, and Amy and Rory, all ran out of their shelter to find out just what was going on. Then the other Doctor appeared, and the Brigadier was left puzzled.

_"Doctor,"_ he said. _"Tell me… how can there be two of you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: A real, proper death

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Seven: Rainy Days ****

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Eight: A real, proper death no man but the Doctor can accept**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"Ah, so I've been brought to your world, well Leadworth eh, dark lords?"<p>

_**"WHAT?"**_ they hissed, just ahead of their captive.

"Yes I know, you imagined all would remain so very real, so very annoying, but you misjudged me, for I am a Time Lord!"

_**"Yes, WE KNOW YOU ARE A TIMELORD!"**_ they croaked.

"So, you realised your mistake when we switched off your precious rain. You thought I imagined that would be the end of it, and then of course our ultimate confrontation, but there was something else, something to do with me, and your Silence!"

_**"The silence is not of your concern,"**_ they retorted.

"Oh it is, dark lords, for you see, unless of course you aren't aware of perhaps a trickery that is perhaps beyond you, there's a another me involved, and he sent me here, for reasons that now you don't know, I'm not going to tell you!"

_**"And you think a simple time lord mind can conceal such thoughts?"**_ they slurped, slithered.

"Well, actually…"

Suddenly, the Doctor's body froze, and he was scanned by a bolt of lightning.

**"Ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh!"** he soon shrieked.

He shook, his whole body, and fell to the floor, the darkness, in which quickly swept across his feet, his shoes, with a mist.

_**"You are from the past!"**_ they barked.

"NO! I'm from the present, I'm as futuristic as the Ponds, and they're somewhat backward, so what do you mean?"

_**"THINK BACK!"**_ they ordered.

"To what?"

_**"NO… FORWARD!"**_ they demanded, quickly changing their minds.

"See, you did it then, didn't you," the Doctor whispered, still getting over himself, his now frazzled appearance. "You stopped me, or have changed a single time to alter the course of who I am, and I've yet to find me, yet to encounter this change because for me, it hasn't happened yet."

_**"AND NOW YOU DIE!"**_ they bellowed.

"No, you've got that wrong, because I thought…?"

The Doctor trailed off.

_**"WHAT?"**_ the dark lords shrieked.

"I thought if I hadn't yet encountered my other self, then I've still got to, which means I can't die here, otherwise how do I?"

The dark lords stood mighty above the Doctor, in their colourful robes and Time Lord like attire.

_**"DIE!"**_

The Doctor heard the words drum in his heart, his organ skipping several beats as he plummeted once more to the floor, his body beginning to glow as the regenerative process was activated, but before any such explosion of new life, the words again drummed in his mind, - "DIE!" and the glow faded, and the Doctor died.

His body lie ahead of the dark lords, who wished it away in time and space, and so they wished it from time itself. The Doctor's body vanished, and that was the end of him.

"Hi, Brigadier, I'm the Doctor, well not the man you just met, but of course I'm still him. What do you think?"

_"Is he, I mean you, are you both alright?"_

"Yes, brilliant thanks Brigadier, but we've got to go now, which is a shame, a real shame, because I had so much I wanted to catch up with you on. Dimensions in time, the Destroyer of worlds, will all have to wait until another day…"

"Then I look forward to it Doctor, and find me when you're ready to stop, _preferably in a pub_," and with a wink, they all dispersed.

The TARDIS was perched on a Leadworth street corner, and Amy, Rory, River, and Jack didn't know what to think.

_"The TARDIS was taken from you, Doctor, so how can…?"_

"-…it be here?" the Doctor interrupted. "I'm from the future, yes, but actually… I've seen the return of the Silence, and fought them in time, and you know what, your Doctor, who I know…" and the Doctor paused, saw the faces of his companions, and continued. "-… you can't believe has gone, but gone where exactly? You don't know," the Doctor went on. "But," he said, pulling the door of the TARDIS towards him. "We are one in the same, and this is from him, as much as the times we will experience until the day, we will go on!"

"The _day?_" asked Amy, Rory, Jack, and River all at once.

**"The day I meet myself."**

_The Doctor had now put the matter to rest, and ushered his companions inside his blue box. It quickly dematerialised, and all was forgotten, including the Doctor who was 'the' Doctor, now lost in time for an eternity._

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Soon: Early departure to reality.<strong>

_Synopsis:_

**Year:** _2011._ **Location:**_ Westminster Abbey._ **Time:** _Late for wedding, almost._ **Where?** _Earth._

The Doctor is running away from all things that belong to time itself, and the Dark Lords have already planted a date, and a time exact to the Doctors day, the day he would again meet himself, but who this time?

The day? A day in the life of one man, two best friends, two companions, and a TARDIS. Time and Space his, and still running? But from what this time, and when? All of the above applies, to a day no man except the Doctor, who is but an exception of mankind, knows of, in his hearts.

**Coming Soon!**


End file.
